


Aramis and D'Artagnan for Buckeye01

by lluviayui



Series: Part 3 of the Double Trouble series [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick Sketch I did in honor of the story of Buckeye01 "Promises to Keep" where Aramis is helping D'Artagnan after he and Athos beat the psychos that torture Porthos and D'Artagnan hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aramis and D'Artagnan for Buckeye01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



[](http://s242.photobucket.com/user/lluviayui/media/Picture1.jpg.html)


End file.
